Gesture recognition technology is often used by a computing device to identify and recognize a user's gestures. Gesture recognition technology may eliminate or reduce the need of a user to communicate with a computer though an external input device. By using gestures, a user may interact more naturally with a computer.
Gesture recognition is often determined through the use of depth extraction methods. Depth extraction, particularly stereo block matching, is essential for accurately tracking and recognizing gestures from a user. Current techniques are highly time consuming and power intensive. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.